dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PRINGocalypz/Ideas for Duke Nukem Forever sequel
Every video game franchise has its best, worst, and average games. In Duke's case, Forever was his worst. It took the franchise into a direction no Duke fan loves. So maybe this blog post can help stear the franchise back into its old self. Duke Nukem '5' should be titled 'FiveFold', since the games have a tendency to use a number and another word. Definetly should be built with Unreal 3 or 4 for badass graphics. All weapon and equipment carry just like the Duke 3D. No shield health system like Halo and CoD, just reuse Mahattan Project's ''EGO health system. General: No aiming down gun sights, except for a sniper rifle (in this game, how about a Barret .50cal?), no toggle sprint (use walking and running modes like the XBOX LIVE version of ''Duke 3D), Mighty Boot should be your melee weapon instead of fists (melee in this game should reuse the XBOX LIVE version of Duke 3D's Mighty Boot). New weapons: Duel wielding Gold Desert Eagles (pistol), Barret .50cal (sniper rifle), 20mm Solotherm (machine gun), flame thrower, freezer, shrinker, expander, rocket launcher, either an upgraded and way better version of Duke's classic pump shotgun or use an auto AA-12 (shotgun), and about 3 more weapons being alien weapons (1 of those 3should the assault rifle for Aliens:Colonial Marines LOL). The rocket launcher, for giggles, should be the Nukem itself for Borderlands 2 but shoots fatser the Duke Forever RPG. *Note- all weapons in this game should have tons of ammo to use instead of piss-poor. Example: Duke 3D RPG-50 rounds, Duke Forever RPG-5 rounds. Get the picture? We need MORE rounds!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Equipment: Pipebombs should be used similar to the original Duke games instead of a Call of Duty frag. Laser trip bombs should be used as strategic where you have to place them on walls instead of Duke Forever's LTBs. Jetpack definetly for single player, multiplayer, co-op (online and offline), medkit, armor, vitamin x, night vision, holoduke (the holoduke should use the cloak and near life like hologram from Forever but make it have a life span where you can turn it off and on), and scuba (lets not compare the stupidity of Forever's swimming). Enemies: Pigcops (they should where the classic blue LARD uniforms and carry shotguns only), Octabrains (with better builds, movements, and attacks), Little Green Men (these aliens resemble a 'grey' or better Crypto from Destroy All Humans! without the telekinsis and they fly around in the classic 'flying saucer'), Liz Troopers (similar to Duke 3D but with better builds and weapons), Liz Captain (The enforcer from Duke 3D but with a better build and has subspecies), and a wide array of interesting, menacing, comical, and more new aliens. Setting: the game takes place some time after Forever, Duke is vacationing in Tokyo, Japan-fights aliens, meets Godzilla and travels to Washington D.C. for the game's final episopde. Also, include fining the stupid 3 colored key cards, activate switches and buttons to accomplish certain objectives, find secret places and levels, while playing in a certain levels, Duke should get to drive a revamped Mighty Foot monster truck or his custom motorcycle (it will optional to shoot on foot or road kill), the player must save all babes in a level and locate the nuke symbol to complete it (like Duke 64). To Everybody, I've been a Duke fan since the 1990s and love this franchise and its just freaking AWESOME! If any else cares about the franchise anymore, you are more than welcome to add your comment here and it would be sincere if Gearbox and Triptych would read this blog and take consideration to put these ideas into the next Duke game.-Hail to the King, Baby! Category:Blog posts